When Pigs Fly
by Psycho-Neurotically Disturbed
Summary: When Rin is abducted by a pig demon who plans on marrying her, Sesshoumaru comes to the rescue. One shot. RinSess. Based on the episode Chokyukai and the Abducted Bride.


**When Pigs Fly**

_---Rin/Sesshoumaru_

**Based on characters from _Chokyukai and the Abducted Bride_.**

The golden hues of the sunset cast a reddish-orange glow through the forest. Jaken watched as Rin prepared herself for sleep. She always had the same routine: first eating what food she found, then bathing, and last of all, whispering goodnight to Sesshoumaru whether or not he was present.

At this time he was not.

"Master Jaken, do you think Lord Sesshoumaru will return soon?"

"He will return when he feels like it." Jaken grumbled, trying to sleep.

"Master Jaken, do you think he loves us?"

"The day Lord Sesshoumaru loves you is when pigs fly!"

It was silent for a moment. Jaken frowned a little. _Have I hurt the girl's feelings?_

"Master Jaken!"

"What is it you silly girl?"

"I thought I heard something!" Rin cried, staring into the forest.

"It was probably the wind." Jaken turned over on his side, away from the girl. "Now go sleep."

"Yes, Master---" Rin was cut short for a second. Jaken heard a metallic noise behind him. "Master."

"Rin?" Jaken turned over to look at the human girl. She had stood up and was walking toward the trees. "Rin, what are you doing?"

"I must go to my master." Rin answer, a smile gracing her face.

"He'll come to us, Rin. Now come back!" Jaken got to his feet and followed his charge. "He told us to stay here! Lord Sesshoumaru will have my neck if you don't come back, Rin!"

"Silence, you fool!" A throaty voice said as a large figure came out of the trees.

"A pig demon?" Jaken didn't look impressed. "Rin, come back here. I'll use my staff to roast him."

"I'm a boar!" The pig demon frowned, walking to Rin. He placed a hand possessively on her shoulder. "My, aren't you a pretty child?"

"Leave her alone, pig!"

"I am called Chokyukai!" The pig grunted at Jaken. He smiled down at the girl.

"Master?" Rin smiled back. Her large brow eyes shone in the sunset.

"Leave Rin alone!" Jaken frowned; he couldn't use his staff because he could harm Rin! He didn't have the physical strength to get rid of the lowly demon. "Lord Sesshoumaru will be most displeased!"

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" The pig frowned. "Who is that?"

"Only the most powerful demon in all of Japan!" Jaken yelled. "You are touching his property!"

This didn't seem to phase the demon at all.

"Rin, is it?" Chokyukai lifted a brow, smiling at the girl. "A lovely name."

"Thank you, Master." Rin clasped her hands together in joy.

"Rin," the pig demon ignored Jaken's protests. "Would you bare my children and be my wife?"

"Oh, master!" Rin looked overjoyed by the thought.

"Rin! Come back to your senses!" Jaken frowned, looking at the two. _How could some pig demon sweep Rin off of her feet like that?_ His yellow eyes searched the human and demon. _His conduct seems vaguely familiar. From the mainland, I should think. That is why he didn't tremble in fear when I mentioned Lord Sesshoumaru's name. He hasn't yet felt the wrath of my lord!_

_ Wait! What is that on Rin's head? A golden tiara?_

"Pretty Rin, let us go to my palace." Chokyukai smiled, looking up at Jaken. "I look forward to seeing you at our wedding, Toad. Bring that Sesshoumaru character too. We'll have a party." A tornado swept from a suddenly darkened sky and whisked the pig and human away.

"Lord Sesshoumaru is going to kill me!" Jaken moaned.

Lord Sesshoumaru! Where are you?" Jaken searched for his demon lord. "My Lord, come to your vassal! Rin is in trouble, my Lord!"

It had been almost a day since Rin was taken by that pig. Jaken had been searching for his master faithfully. He couldn't bear to see Rin taken as a wife by such a foul demon. She was still a child after all!

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken crowed sadly, stumbling across a few loose stones in the road. A rock smacked him in the head, knocking him into the dirt. "My Lord, is that you?"

There was no answer, but Jaken knew better. He leapt to his feet. "Lord Sesshoumaru! A most horrible thing has happened!"

Another rock smacked into his head. "Where is the girl, Jaken?"

"That's what I must tell you, my Lord!" Jaken pushed himself to his feet again. "A most foul pig demon, Chokyukai, has taken Rin captive! He placed a golden tiara on her head and claimed her as his wife."

"Is that so?" Sesshoumaru stalked off without another word.

"Wait for me, my Lord!" Jaken hurried after the dog demon.

"Rin, would you pour me another drink?"

"I would be pleased to do so, Master." Rin carefully poured sake into his cup. She sat, eager to do another task. Choyukai's ear twitched slightly as the scent of a demon drifted to him. A strong demon was near his palace. What could a demon possibly want with him? He sighed and got up.

Sesshoumaru wrinkled his nose in disgust. This pig certainly lived like one. His palace smelled of a village barn. He could hear the heavy footfalls of the demon as he lumbered outside.

"Why are you here, demon?" Chokyukai demanded, holding onto his spear tightly.

"Chokyukai, I have come to challenge you for the hand of your wife, Rin." Sesshoumaru's words surprised Jaken to no end.

"I decline your challenge. I have no need to fight for the woman who loves me!" Chokyukai frowned.

"Filthy beast," Jaken shook his staff at the pig. "You will do as Lord Sesshoumaru sees fit!"

"So this is the Lord Sesshoumaru you spoke of?" Chokyukai looked at the dog demon and held his spear out towards the demon lord, ready for battle. "He's tiny. Fine, I will slay you if that's what you want."

"You have no idea what I want, pig." Sesshoumaru cracked his claws in anticipation.

"Wait one moment." Chokyukai smiled at the demon. "I think the Lady Rin shall be delighted to watch your death. Rin, come here."

The girl walked out of the palace to Chokyukai's side. "Yes, Master?"

"Would you like to see this demon slayed, my wife?"

Rin gazed at Lord Sesshoumaru and frowned. "Master?"

"A yes?" Chokyukai nodded in approval, patting the girl's head lightly. "Let's continue."

Sesshoumaru didn't need to be told twice. He pulled Tokijin from its sheath. This wouldn't be much of a battle. "You dare to take what is mine?"

"Yours?" Chokyukai laughed. "You think that girl belongs to you? She will be my wife. You have no claim on her. She is unmarked."

"Fool, she is in my care. That is mark enough."

"She loves me. You cannot change that as long as she wears my gift."

Sesshoumaru glanced at Rin. She wore the tiara Jaken had mentioned. The dog demon lept to the veranda and gently pulled the metal circle from Rin's head.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin looked dazed. "Where are we?"

"Only fools are satiated by forced love." Sesshoumaru said, turning back to the pig demon. He sliced the tiara cleanly into two pieces with a single claw. He threw them at Chokyukai's feet. "And for that, you will die."

Chokyukai trembled. The powerful dog demon had broken the tiara! "Rin, my love!"

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" The girl hid behind her lord, clutching his empty sleeve. "A horrible demon!"

"Stand back, Rin. I do not wish for you to be bloodied in this fight." Sesshoumaru felt her hands release the heavy silk. He lifted the Tokijin to his chest and moved quietly towards the pig demon. He punched the demon, letting lose a little anger. The pig flew back several feet. "Be grateful your last sight on this earth was her, pig. You deserve much less. Prepare to face death." Sesshoumaru tightened his grip of his sword. He was at the pig's side in an instant; his sword swung cleanly through the demon's middle.

Chokyukai's upper half slid to the ground. Rin squealed in fright. Sesshoumaru cleaned his sword on the pig's hide and slid it back into place at his waist. He looked at Rin and frowned. "We're leaving."

"Of course, Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin bounced to his side.

"Master Jaken, are you coming?" The girl called to the toad demon.

"Yes, of course, Rin!" Jaken raced to the demon and his girl.

Sesshoumaru stopped near a stream and pushed Rin toward it. "Bathe, you reek of pig."

"Yes, my Lord!" Rin raced to the water, eager to be clean for her lord.

"Jaken," Sesshoumaru waited until Rin was out of hearing.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?"

The dog demon said nothing. Jaken frowned, worried.

"Is something wrong, my Lord?"

"That demon took her because she wasn't claimed."

"Yes, he seemed rather pleased by that."

"She needs to be claimed. This will not happen again. I will do it tonight. You will make yourself scarce."

"You plan to claim her as a mate?" Jaken was too startled to acknowledge the command. "She's too young for you, Master Sesshoumaru."

"Don't you think I know that?" Sesshoumaru turned his head towards the stream. "She is a child still. I can wait."

"I have no doubt, my Lord." Jaken nodded. Lord Sesshoumaru claiming the human girl? He'd thought that would only happen when pigs flew. Considering what happened today, he could believe that timeless phrase actually had some meaning after all.

AN: Okay...weird story. Based on the episode "Chokyukai and the Abducted Bride". The pig demon didn't die in it, so I thought I'd continue the story. Also, this is really rushed...I wrote it in maybe...an hour? I don't know. Forgive me for any random stuff that doesn't make sense. Read and review! Thanks.


End file.
